ken_domikfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Domik
Kenneth Bernard Domik '''(Also known as KBDProductionsTV, or Joseph Cuntman) is a Canadian YouTube extremely minor celebrity and commercial "personality". He was most well known for his style of reviewing fast food within the confines of his car, where he would present himself in front of a pair of portable mounted cameras on his front window, and would use editing software to give reports of what fast food items were currently within the trends of fast food, and other smaller indie restaurants. He will use the exact same editing style every video, and has since 2012 never changed. Where Ken Domik was given the start to the scene of YouTube is speculated to have been approximately 2009, where he was put into the spotlight by reviewing rollercoasters at the Canadian amusement park, Canada's Wonderland (formerly Paramount Canada's Wonderland). It was within these videos he had begun to develop the personality of somebody who would become more reckless and daring, but was also very reserved and unbiased upon the reception of his critiques of different rides. Upon being given the taste for YouTube, he then began to become more dynamic in his production. He begun to branch out into the latest trend of YouTube within the early 2010s - Sketch comedy. Highlights include "Hawaiian Shirt Guy," a stop-motion feature that took over eight (8) hours to complete; "Man Behind the Mirror," a short sketch featuring Ben Domik (BigBenStudios); and "Kick-Ass - Big Daddy Clip "SPOOF!"" where Ken showed his comedic acting skills. On March 12, 2010, Ken uploaded his first food review video, in which he tried the new English muffin breakfast sandwich (with cheese, egg, and bacon) at Tim Horton's. The breakfast sandwich cost $2.72 Canadian and had 310 calories, 13g total fat, 710mg of sodium, and 165mg of cholesterol. Ken described the sandwich as good and said he gave it a thumbs up. Ken briefly gave a music career a try as on February 16, 2012, he released a song called "Rock'n the Poutine." The song, as of August 2017, has 14 300 views. His musical ambitions never came to fruition, as this was the only recorded instance of him making a music video, collaboration or otherwise. Anthony Fantano, on his youtube channel theneedledrop gave this song the first 0 ever given on his channel. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. He also loves a good two pound burrito from Fat Bastard Burrito. Huge. Huuuuuge. Early Life Ken Domik was born in the municipality of Scarborough, Ontario, Canada; what is considered today to be a part of Toronto, Ontario. Ancestrally, his upbringing consisted of having both of his parents in his life - his mother, Rosemary Domik (maiden name is currently unknown), and father Bernard Domik. Although the names have not been fully researched, we have acquired that his lineage can be traced to the United Kingdom on his mother's side and Hungary on his father's. Some have speculated that since his father, as quoted by Ken, had been indicative for using the phrase "Kurwa" he may possibly be of Polish decent too - as it is a very popular curse word in Poland, and as it also shares a very close ancestral history with the people of Hungary. Ken's early life remains relatively quiet to the public eye, and snippets of his childhood can only be found in urban legend and rumour coming from the word of Ken himself. Ken was most likely raised and bullied as a child in Scarborough, but had in his later years moved from there into Richmond Hill, where he had been raised in what Ken had described as "Not the most wealthy family" For grades nine and ten, Ken attended a private all-boys school in Newmarket, Ontario called Pickering College. However, for grade eleven, Ken attended Woburn Collegiate Institute in Scarborough, Ontario before his family moved to Richmond Hill. Ken has stated his "weenie" stopped growing around this time. After the move, he went on to graduate from Bayview Secondary School. When all of his high school studies were finished, he moved onto post-secondary where he had first studied at Humber College in Toronto for film and television production, beginning in 1986. He had graduated from his studies in the class of 1989. This degree that he possessed wasn't enough for Ken, as he also pursued another degree in graphic design at George Brown College, also located in Toronto, Ontario. He had begun his studies in 1988, and graduated as part of the class of 1991. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Early Career Ken had begun his professional life working for the York Region District School Board in Newmarket, Ontario where he was a camera operator and a film editor. Ken began working at the school board in 1994. In March 2012, Ken had revealed to YouTube that he was officially quitting his job at the York Region District School Board in order to pursue a career full time doing YouTube. Ken stated that his department at the board has begun to do more work with PowerPoint presentations, and Ken described himself as a "video guy." With his video production company doing well, and his YouTube channel steadily growing, Ken made the choice to leave his job at the board, where he had been for 18 years. At around this time, Ken picked up the habit of voyeurism, of which he won an award for in 1994. He has since claimed to have never regret this decision. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Commercials Ken has also shared with his fans multiple clips and reels of him from when he had done commercials in the late 90's to the early 2000's. The reason for doing so was due to the fact that he was short on cash, and needed a source of income quickly. He has since posted his videos of being featured on television here Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Video Career KBDProductionsTV In an interview, Ken had stated that his channel had begun because his students back when he used to work for the York Regional School Boards had "harassed me constantly about not having my own YouTube channel". Ken saw it as something that was childish and not suitable for an adult to make, but then saw that he could perhaps profit off of it, and maybe even make a career from it. Ken created his main channel, KBDProductionsTV, on February 4, 2009 and had been making videos to his main channel since April 1, 2009 when he uploaded his first video "Climbing Devil's Tower - The Summit - VIO POV1 Helmet Cam." On December 10, 2009, Ken uploaded a video stating he was approved to the YouTube Partnership Program and was able to run advertisements on his videos. Where his career had really started to take off was during the food craze on YouTube in the early 2010's, where food reviewers had begun to show in mass prominence on the YouTube stage. Ken had his channel blow up as this trend grew, with his most popular food review being his review of the McLand, Air, and Sea Burger at McDonald's. This video, as of August 2017, has reached 1.4+ million views. Upon the approach the middle of the 2010's, he had developed the relatively same pattern throughout his coming videos. He had stuck with such a formula, and is still using such a style today. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Vlogging Ken created his other channel, domik1966 (now known as Ken Domik's Life), on October 12, 2006. His first video was uploaded on December 7, 2006 called "Short Film "The Sniper"" which was a video Ken made with a friend back in 1991. Ken uploaded commercials he was in and short skits he made from 2006-2009 before taking a 5 year hiatus from the channel. Ken returned to the channel in May 2014, when he converted it into his daily vlogging channel. Ken has stated in previous videos that he wants to have a transition away from his regular YouTube videos, where he does food reviews, into his vlogging channel - overtaking it in subscribers eventually. The reason behind this has been stated in a livestream that he receives less negativity on his vlogs than on his main channel, and that it was simpler to create a video and perhaps combine a food review with a vlog rather than have a dedicated channel to either or. He currently sits with over 24,000 subscribers as of 2017. Ken's vlogs have been a well known tactic by the CIA to be used on prisoners of Guantanamo Bay. They have said in a WikiLeaks Foundation document, that it has thus far been "100% effective" in relinquishing information. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. KBDAnusTV Ken has been prolific on the Pornhub community for his style of vlogging his anus on a regular basis. It's been disputed that Ken will have a monopoly on the anal category of Pornhub by next year. Unfortunately for all 3 of his fans that are not Ken's family, he has kept all of his videos private, and they can only be viewed by Paul. Ken's reputation on KBDAnusTV was tarnished after it was found out that Ben was his anus stunt double on August 13th, 2017. Ken has said that he suffered severe stage fright when Paul Merrimen, Ken's best friend, called it "the most disgusting, putrid thing I could ever watch." Livestreaming Ken had begun to do livestreams - a Q & A for the audience that was engaged with Ken Domik - and had been up to date with hosting livestreams on his channel. He had begun by using the social media platform YouNow, but had transitioned into YouTube live - it was easier this way to moderate malicious comments with his team of moderators. It was also simpler to be able to read the comments of fans and audiences that wanted to know more about Ken and his opinions. There is no set schedule for Ken's livestreams, but he has a tendency to livestream every other Saturday. Ken has 1800+ videos on KBDProductionsTV and 1100+ videos on Ken Domik's Life. KBDRumRaisinTV Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Trend Awareness Ken's astute eye and keen sense of trends is equal to that of a brick wall. Ken has missed out on multiple large-spanning trends on YouTube that Ken could've exploited and made a large following from. Some of these trends include: * '''The fast food tier list: A list that ranks fast food joints on a scale from F tier to S tier (being lowest to highest, respectively). Ken was brought aware of the trend by J.P. Lambiase of the YouTube channel Hellthy Junk Food, but had passively brushed it off as he had mentioned the trend was brought into light partially by YouTuber iDubbbzTV -- of whom Ken holds a residual grudge of after he had made a video dissecting and putting YouTube food reviewers in a negative light. Another plausible reason for not doing the fast food ranking is because of the controversy generated from such a list, something of which Ken would refuse because he is a pussy who hates controversy. This hasn't stopped him in the past, as his controversy section of the Ken Wiki is the largest sub-article on the entire wiki. * Ordering what the person in front of me ordered challenge: '''A trend where YouTubers would order the food that the person in front of them at the driveway had ordered. This was a trend picked up by multiple well known YouTubers, including notable YouTuber Trisha Paytas. The reason as to why Ken has not picked up on this trend is a mystery, as there is no known grudge held with any YouTuber who sustained this trend. Many speculate his early on-set dementia from eating a tainted burger at The Tickled Toad is the reason. '''Update: Ken has just recently tried this challenge. It only too a month and a half. * Mukbangs: Ken actually was made aware of this trend and had tried to pursue it as a weekly event, on each Monday of the uploading schedule. Unfortunately for us, the Ken Domik wiki who needed these backstory videos to fill our wiki with facts, he had stopped doing so sometime in February 2019. The reason for the discontinuation of this trend was most likely because of the rapidly diminishing returns on views when he had kept uploading Mukbangs -- seeing the views cut in half within 2 months of uploading. The final nail in the coffin was when he uploaded a very unceremonious 10th anniversary Mukbang of a dollar store looking sushi that received backlash. The reception will be covered in the "Controversy" section of the Ken wiki. These are only a few of the many trends that had gone on under Ken's nose. Mannerisms Regular Occurrences / Catchphrases On KBDProductionsTV, Ken has been indicative of using certain words, phrases, or graphics to depict his thoughts or feelings within his YouTube personality. His utilization of both computer graphics, and spoken word constitute his well known phrases that have been repeated many times throughout his career. The examples are as follows of the most frequent to have an appearance: "Just for you, and just for you!" A phrase that is always prefaced before going into the bulk of the review, this is said as a denotation to the audience of to whom he's delivering this content towards. Ken has made this a tradition to say ever since his earliest days of when he began to structure his food reviews in the same order, as of 2012. There have been very rare instances in which he hasn't said his indicative catchphrase. There is also merchandise that feature the iconic phrase, that comes in both a transparent colour for the text, and with white text. Both of these designs are featured on his official spreadshirt. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. The KBD Rating Scale After the review of every meal featured on KBDProductionsTV, Ken will always give the aforementioned meal a rating on a scale that is ranged between "Would Not Recommend" (the current worst rating Ken can give), and a "Go Out And Get It Now +" (the current highest rating Ken can give. The plus is to denote an even higher magnitude of order, a very rare rating to obtain). 1:00am Hunger The most frequent graphic that isn't part of the standard schedule, this has shown up in numerous videos. This is shown as a sign of respect from Ken for watching his videos, and in a sense an homage to those of his fans that are dedicated enough to watch his videos in the very off-hours presented. Hunger Alert An alternative to the previous graphic, this one is more rarely seen on his videos, but is still present in enough of his videos to gain a status as one of his catchphrases. Scratch and Sniff Ken often holds up the rum raisin he is eating and asks his audience to scratch and sniff it. The rest is his. Documentary Ken was filmed in March 27th for a documentary made by a fan of his by the name of Ethan Tremblay. In this, Ken was explaining the process of his channel, and was dissecting the process of filming an episode of a Ken Domik food review. He also explained his interactions with subscribers, and the social dynamic he shares with how they leave suggestions for him, and how that has shaped his channel. Ken also explained the reasoning behind why he had started the channel in the first place. Ken has never been presented the opportunity to do a documentary on his life again, as people realized it made as the most boring content imaginable. The interview can be found here Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Hungarian Revolution of 1956 Between the 23rd of June and the 11th of November, Hungarian citizens protested against the Soviet puppet government of the People's Republic of Hungary - then part of the Warsaw Pact. After the end of WWII, Hungary was a multi-party democracy that held open elections. After a merger between the Marxist-Leninist and Social Democratic party, they formed the Hungarian People's Working Party. It had won the 1949 election with support from the USSR, with no other parties opposing it. This began a cascade of the censorship of journalists, the nationalizing of all major industries, the collaboration of mass deportation of those considered unsuitable, and the formation of the secret police under the leadership of Mátyás Rákosi. The revolution began as a student protest in July 1956, protesting the government's oppressive actions. This began an interest in politics, and will a collaboration of journalists banned from publishing journals not verified by the state formed political forums called Petőfi circles. The first shots fired that sparked violent revolution began on the 23rd of October, convening in Budapest by the national hero Józef Bem. There were over 20,000 active during the protest. This then swelled to over 200,000 as the protest had caught wind of revolution - stoking the fires of chaos. The symbol of the movement was the flag of the People's Republic with the communist emblem cut out. This remains the first and only flag in history to have a transparent feature, and a flag with deliberate holes as its feature. The revolution was brutally crushed by over 30,000 troops, backed by over 1,000 tanks. The total death toll by the Hungarians is estimated to be 16,000, and had been an established symbol of the power of the Soviet Union. This was the precedent to show the inevitability of the power of communism in the Warsaw Pact nations, and had shown the western world the brutal nature of the Soviet-style totalitarian government. Ken's favourite flavour of ice cream is rum raisin. Personal Life "Wife" Ken had said in a Mukbang video that he had first met his wife Carol "Rum Raisin" White (born January 22, 1969) when they were both doing dance at an establishment named O'Toole's. Ken had stated that it was Carol who had made the first moves towards initiating conversation with Ken, complimenting his Roger Rabbit shirt that he had made while he was in college for Graphic Design. Ken had said that he was originally disengaged from his interest in Carol when he had falsely accused her of bearing three children -- a misconception, as she was a kindergarten teacher, and was escorting her students to McDonald's for lunch that day. Ken married his wife, Carol Domik, on August 13, 1994. Carol is known for her no makeup look. Carol works as a babysitter for toddlers. Carol has been known to regularly beat Ken when he raises his voice, or drinks in the house. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Family Because Ken refuses to wear a condom when he has sex with his wife, on January 6, 1997, they had their first child, named Megan Domik, whom was born at the Markham Stouffville Hospital. On October 2, 1999, Ken and Carol had their second child, a son named Benjamin "Ben" Domik, whom was born at the Royal Victoria Regional Health Centre in Barrie, Ontario. When he was 19 years old, Ken got a tattoo of the yin-yang symbol, and later went on to surround that tattoo with Megan and Benjamin's names. Ken has seriously regretted tattooing "Megan" on his body. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Ken and his family currently reside in Innisfil, Ontario. The family has three cats (Ninja, Louie, and Sunny) and a dog named Sam. Louie the cat has diabetes. Ben also has a pet snake. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is rum raisin. Megan used to have a pet salamander before Ken ate it while drunk during a livestream dare. Ken was paid $1.00 to do the dare, stating he "would have done it for free". Friendships Ken became friends with his former high school bully Paul Merrimen. Ken began with friendship with Paul when they brokered a deal that Ken would shout-out his restaurant in exchange for sleeping with his wife Carol. Ken is still friends with Paul, a chef and entrepreneur who manages The Tickled Toad in Thornhill, Ontario, and regularly features him in a series on his main channel called "Cook & Review." Ken has also recorded videos with another friend of his, Steve. In his debut video, Coffee Snobs@Home Steve's House Thirsty Thursdays where he revealed his technical knowledge of how to make different types of coffee with Ken and Paul. Ken has stated he met Steve while they were both working for the York Regional School Board. Ken and Steve are actually clones of each other; whereas Steve was the original, Ken was cloned with his DNA and the accidental addition of Rum Raisin ice cream from the scientist that ate it for lunch. Ken is friends with rum raisin. Residence Ken currently lives on 2 Epic Fail Street in Innisfil, Ontario, along with his family. Despite the claims by Ken that he doesn't have a basement in his home, he does, and he has the largest collection of sex toys in Canada hidden within it. Ken has banked on his home mortgage to pay off the expenses of such an expensive hobby. It's speculated that Ken has somewhere "in the hundreds" of adult toys hidden within his basement, but some might even estimate a collection upwards of 1000. Personality Ken refuses to talk about politics or religion on his channels, as he doesn't want to generate any negative discussions on his channel. Ken enjoys roller coasters, rock climbing, travelling, going up to family cottages in Muskoka, movies, and of course, eating. Ken has stated multiple times that he has done work to bring apartheid to Canada. Ken's favourite ice cream flavour is Rum Raisin. Ken is well known for being an avid spender, as he has spent over $2000 on a drone, $1000+ on a trip to Cuba, over $1000 on camera equipment, $6000 on a trip to Japan, $3000 family trip to Hawaii, and countless more thousands drained on toys. Ken has been known for being in debt, and paying "favours" to Paul in order to pay off his expenses. Activism Ken is an avid supporter of removing the social stigma towards those with foot fetishes. Sports Ken has shown his support for the Toronto Maple Leafs multiple times, by wearing their merchandise; including a ML jersey, hat, and banner. Ken is also known for supporting the Toronto Blue Jays. Although Ken is a Toronto Argonauts fan, he has said to this day that OJ Simpson should be released from jail. Ken has tagged both the trends #FreeTheJuice and #RumRaisin. Films Ken has weighed in on his favourite movies in previous vlogs. Some of his favourites include many films featuring Clint Eastwood, classic films such as "Pulp Fiction (1994)," and any film made by Joseph Goebbels. Ken has taken a particular favourite to the Adam Sandler film "Uncut Gems (2019)." Ken has decided to name his penis an uncut gem after seeing the movie, but Carol has commented on such saying it "looks more like a used piece of beef jerkey than a peepee." Ken's Golden Rule "If it's your wife: no condom. If it's not your wife: condom" Controversy Paul's Kids On Ken's channel, he posted a Cook & Review video where the footage was completely unedited. Ken made a comment to Paul regarding why there was so much more extra leftovers, and Paul had refuted that it was for his kids - to which Ken had replied "Fuck them". Although an off-handed comment, the comments on his video were outspoken against Ken and his comment to his best friend's kids. Ken has posted a video apologizing for his comment about his kids. The fallout from this comment had no effect on the friendship between Ken and Paul, but the comments on Ken's apology statement were skeptical of his apology. Tax Write-off Ken has said in his videos that he has written off the fees for buying food on KBDProductionsTV as a part of his business expenses, when he has to declare his income taxes. Ken has claimed that, "that's just doing business," even though many would consider this the work of somebody in poverty, if they're not even able to handle the fees of a single fast food order out of pocket. Doxxing When Ken's address was leaked to the public, there were many questions directed at Ken during his livestream about how he's gonna deal with these people. Ken had repeatedly said that he "did not care, they can do what they want", and the people listened to his advice. Ken has been heckled at his own front door before, where Ken has claimed that a group of teenagers were known for shouting his catchphrase "Just for you, and just for you!" in front of his house. He has also had another claim where a fan had waited outside of his house, for him to come up to say hello. Ken has filed police reports regarding the subject, but had still taken minimal course of action on keeping his address more confidential. Winter Tires on January 9th, 2017 Ken released a video titled "BEN'S HORRIBLE CRASH!!! EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE CRASH & THE AFTERMATH" in which Ken has said that Ben was in a car crash, extensively damaging the car. Ken has stated that while Ben was on his way to work, he had been faced with an unstable drive, and was eventually crashed onto the side of the road, leading to him being hospitalized. Where the controversy lies was the reason why Ken didn't acquire winter tires for his son Ben, and why the rest of the family had winter tires. Another question with audiences lied in the determination that if he lived in such a geographically north location in Ontario, there would be a necessity for everyone to have winter tires. Also, the wrecked car was visited in the vlog, and there was a pizza next to the gearbox, indicating that Ben had likely caught on his father's poor eating habits and was eating a pizza when he crashed. Drunk Livestream On December 8th, 2017 Ken was doing a livestream that was typical of every livestream -- he would answer all the fan questions, and would at the whim of supporters who donated money drink a shot of a hard alcoholic drink. There was a noticeable difference between his regular streams, and the one that he had performing; it hinged on the fact that there were an unusually high amount of haters that came out to see Ken on stream. Ken had proceeded to become more intoxicated, and was acting more belligerent towards the comments that were directed at Ken in a negative light. Ken had started to receive a lot of backlash from how mean and aggressive he was acting, and so deleted the livestream only hours after ending it. Ken has stated the reason he was acting this way was because Ken hadn't had his "weewee sucked in at least a few months." There could even be speculation that it had bothered Carol as well, as you could hear her shout a distinctive "Hey!" when Ken was being especially malicious, shouting profanities at the hate comments received. Rum Raisin At the Tickled Toad, Ken - while intoxicated on several shots of highly potent alcohol - had to have the police called on him as he was screaming at a fan for taking his bag of rum raisin ice cream he keeps on him at all times. Ken was later charged for indecent exposure, attempted murder, and arson - setting his hair on fire. This last act gave him his distinct bald look. Ken's Incontinence The "Double-Double" Incident On October 10th, there were reports of a "bald man, of obese stature, with the appearance of a naked mole rat" at a Tim Hortons being arrested for assault against the cashier. The action in question was allegedly him unzipping his pants, grabbing onto his genitalia (specifically the scrotum area), and saying "this is the real double-double." Eyewitness reports have multiple recounts of the incident after the initial flash, but many report that there was a distinct lack of a penis, being described as an "acorn glued to his pelvis" The cashier has taken no legal action against Ken, as she found that "suing a welfare recipient is unfair" 10th Anniversary Video On Ken's 10th anniversary of creating the channel KBDProductionsTV, Ken made a video of him doing a Mukbang of two day old leftover sushi. Ken immediately had received negative feedback for such a video. Various criticisms of the video included: * Comments regarding the laziness of a video - leftovers for marking such a large anniversary like being on YouTube for a decade * Being uninformative about the sushi in question, despite building his career off of giving people information about a certain food * Misspelling Mukbang as "Mukgang" when he had initially uploaded it * A distinct lack of rum raisin ice cream present in the video * Complaints about Ken being whiny despite the platter being cheap, leftover sushi * Ken spending 75% of the video going on a rant about how immigrants are ruining the fabric of Canadian heritage, and how Apartheid would "solve all of our problems" * The quality of the video being lackluster and not adhering to a traditional in-car Mukbang Ken has not released an official statement as to why the video did not adhere to the standards of a traditional KBDProductionsTV upload. We have conclusive evidence to point out it's due to the fact that none of his videos are high quality, and are rushed because Ken lives paycheque-to-paycheque in order to feed his family. Carbon Tax As of 2018, all provinces in Canada must adhere to a carbon tax instituted by the Trudeau government. Ken has been well known to be a polluter of methane after each and every food review as it's said that "KBDProductionsTV has the single largest carbon footprint of any business in Canada," according to many environmental experts. As per the Greenhouse Gas Pollution Pricing Act, Ken has given the burden of the Ontario government billions in taxes that need to be paid out for his excessive flatulence. Canadian Studmuffin On October 6, 2019, Larry Graves from the channel Canadian Studmuffin made a video on the Ken Domik Reaction Channel addressing his relationship with Ken. Larry revealed that he and Ken had collaborated multiple times in 2012, when Larry had more subscribers than Ken. After Ken surpassed Larry in subscribers, he dropped him as a friend and went on to collaborate with bigger channels so he could mooch subscribers off of them. Larry started to dislike Ken, due to Ken's rude attitude towards his viewers, and he started to comment on the Ken Domik Reaction Channel. Ken found out and sent Larry a letter, reading "Hello larry. I didn't know you were the type of person to condone hate/cyberbullying by by commenting on those kinds of videos. I would have never done that to you, how disappointing. I thought you were better that that!" (sic). Larry's video proved that Ken only does YouTube for the money, and is willing to use people to get subscribers from them. Ken's Lack of Child Support Payment On May 31st, 2018 Ken posted a photo of him holding $30 with the caption "Don't owe Carol shit for the kids! Dumb bitch better know I never use a condom!! LOL!!" Temporary Ban from YouTube On March 12th, 2016 Ken was temporarily banned from YouTube for uploading a video titled "5 Guys at the Domik house." Many people were under the impression that this was the food review of the popular fast food chain, Five Guys Burgers and Fries. They were in for an absolute shock when they discovered it was an orgy of 5 confirmed man-lovers that was made as a Patreon exclusive special of KBDAnusTV. Ken later uploaded an apology after his channel was restored for a, quote, "blowie from a youtube exec." The video explained that the backlash is a form of homophobia and bigotry that will not be tolerated. Ken later deleted the video after Carol threatened divorce if he ever outed himself again. Permanent Ban from YouTube In 2018, Ken revealed that his side channel - KBDOpinionsTV - was permanently removed form YouTube after uploading the video "why i beat my kids (MY SIDE OF THE STORY)." Other videos archived from KBDOpinionsTV include: * "DEBATE: Does size really matter?!?" * "Why Not Telling Your Wife About Your Man-Lovers Is Okay" * "RACISM: Not that bad?!?" * "SEXISM: Not that bad?!?" * "STORYTIME: My experience with Daym Drops (COPS CALLED!!!)" * "White Lives Matter Too!!!!!" * "HOW MANY YEARS SINCE I STOPPED PAYING TAXES????" * "Why Rum Raisin Is The Best Flavour" * "Why Paul Merrimen's Cock Tastes Best" * "IT'S NOT GAY TO HAVE YOUR RECTUM FINGERED (HERE'S WHY.......)" * "PRANK CALLING DAYM DROPS (N WORD UTTERED!!!) (GONE SEXUAL)" * "Getting JoeysWorldTour to Landscape For Me For A Day!" * "Manscaping Tips For Gay Men (RECTUM TUTORIAL)" * "My Thoughts on Justin Trudeau" * "coming out to my wife." * "homeless (evicted from house)" * "digging my way back into home (slept in crawlspace)." * "CAUGHT BEN IN THE SHOWER (BIGGER THAN ME?!?!?)" * "How BIG am I????? (not very.)" CraveCon Background A collaboration of Ken Domik and Daymon Patterson of the YouTube channel Daym Drops had decided to collaborate for a convention based in Galveston, Texas called CraveCon. This was a convention where various YouTubers notable in the food review community, along with other notable YouTubers, would gather and interact with fans and do various panels. An initial kickstarter was made by Daym Drops to secure funds, but raised $0 and was subsequently cancelled as nobody wants to interact with grown men that smell like stale french fry grease. Unfortunately for humanity, the con was put into place anyway with a planned date for August 13th, 2016 at the Galveston Island Convention Center. Anthony Bourdain was invited to attend CraveCon, but after finding out he was invited he took his own life. Alongside Ken and Daym, the most notable attendee was boogie2988 -- someone who attended and had to pay for two tickets due to his morbid obesity. Other notable attendees were Matthew Santoro, the cast of Hellthy Junk Food, and various animal rights activists who had blockaded the convention center for keeping a beached whale indoors. Little did they know, it was just Ken attending. Events The planned con was to include panels by these big name YouTubers, a food review inside a Bentley Continental GT, and fan meet and greet. The actual events that unfolded were only half of what was expected. The con did have the Bentley review, but the food in question was incredibly rushed and they did a review of Swedish Fish Oreos. Those that attended the con had to awkwardly watch outside of the car as two grown men ate Oreos in a rented car that the rental agency probably didn't appreciate, as the Oreo crumbs and back sweat stained the leather seats. The panels done by YouTubers only lasted minutes, as men with no real world experience really shouldn't be expected to be charismatic and fun in person. Fans only asked a few questions, and the panel ended abruptly. Marriage Proposal J.P. Lambiase of Hellthy Junk Food proposed to his then girlfriend, Julia while attending CraveCon. Many say she only said yes so that Ken would stop hitting on her. Reception This convention was deemed a success by the organizers, but an absolute disaster for those that both attended and those that witnessed it on vlogs and comment testimonials. The amount of tickets bought was only just over a dozen, and the ratio of YouTubers to fans was 1:1. Those that attended said that it felt completely empty, and have coined it as "CringeCon" Financially, it was a disaster for all of those involved in planning it. Both Ken and Daym had invested thousands of dollars into the venture, as they needed to spend money on items such as hotels, air travel, booking expenses for convention space, and technical equipment like microphones and audio gear. Ken has said before in his vlog that CraveCon had lost him thousands of dollars, and had crushed all dreams of making it an annual event. Causes of Failure We can only speculate as to why CraveCon was such a massive financial failure. The largest culprits may include factors such as: * Location: Galveston is not a remote area of Texas, but it's very out of the way for air travel -- it required not only an international flight to Dallas, but a chartered flight from Dallas to Galveston as well. This added to the already steep cost, and turned off many hopeful attendees. Galveston is also extremely hot, and taking place in August, temperatures were at an all time high. * Planning: Both Ken Domik and Daymon Patterson have never planned something so large-scale in their lives, so it was a brand new learning experience. This zero-expertise meant the convention was inadequately planned for, and major elements of a convention were missing or rushed entirely. These included: ** Backup plans if an attendee did not show up ** Poor usage of mic equipment and audio mixing ** Poor usage of convention floor space ** Poor usage of floor space equipment - haphazardly using any provided equipment necessary * Boredom: Alongside poor planning, the events planned were not entertaining enough to make guests feel the experience was justified. Going back to previous points, the Bentley food review forced attendees to stand outside of their car and watch as they can hear none of what's occurring. Their view of the review was also obscured, and could only peer through partially tinted windows. * Guest Appearances: Two notables guests that had attended are boogie2988 and Matthew Santoro. These two got absolutely clowned as their reputation had been tarnished knowing they went to such a failure of an event. Aftermath Observing the dynamic between Ken and Daym no longer exist after this event, it's evident to say their friendship had fallen out after this con failed. We have seen no recent collaborations between them, and mentions of each other have only been in passing, with no real favourable perception of either aside from simply stating the events. Some have even claimed it ruined many of Ken's other old Youtube connections, as post-2016 saw entirely different YouTubers collaborate with Ken. People had distanced themselves from him, knowing he is a poor planner who will ruin leather seats with his incontinence. CraveCon's hopes of becoming a reality were crushed, and any mention of it after August 18th, 2016 were swept under the rug. Any mention of it to Ken on a livestream or comment will warrant a deletion and ban from his channel and social media. Ken remains a laughing stock because of how mismanaged CraveCon was. Ken had lost his discount of rum raisin after the owner of a local Baskin Robbins saw how poorly Ken manages his money and time. He is now a number one customer of the Beer Store, drinking himself to a coma to forget what had happened. Statistics These statistics are as of 2018. Information will be updated as these statistics change and grow. Stat+ to denote that this number is still growing, and can fluctuate at any period between edits. *Ken has confirmed he will be livestreaming on there more frequently as of January, 2018. The channel itself will remain dormant